


Got Played By Rain

by Irinrinrin



Series: AkaKuro Drabbles [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Cute, M/M, Painting, Rain, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irinrinrin/pseuds/Irinrinrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried to be funny :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Got Played By Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to be funny :D

Tetsuya and Seijuurou had a date on a park near Teiko. The park has a nice view with a fountain in the centre.

They promised to met there. And since Tetsuya had an art assignment to finished, they brought their painting tools with them.

The day was bright and the sky was as clear as Tetsuya's eyes. But, who could predict the weather accurately?

They're in the middle of drawing and painting the scenery around them when the rain suddenly fell. It's just a light rain, only drizzle.

"Ah, it's raining. Akashi-kun, let's tidy up."

"Yes. But the forecast said it will be bright today. So maybe it will stop soon."

"Either way, let's tidy up first."

So they tidied up and took shelter in a bench near the fountain. They didn't bring umbrella since the forecast said it wouldn't rain today.

"Let's wait until the rain stop and then continue our work."

"Yeah."

A few minutes later, the rain stopped. But when they're about to rearranged their painting, the rain suddenly fell again. So they're back to the shelter.

That happened several times. It's as if the rain wanna play with them and it pissed Seijuurou off.

"Does the rain try to pick a fight with us?"

"Akashi-kun. . ."

"Don't you feel upset, Tetsuya?"

"Umm... yeah, a bit."

They silently watched the rain.

"Akashi-kun, let's head home."

"And what if it's pouring?"

"Then let it be."

With that, they went to Tetsuya's home, since it's nearer than Seijuurou's.

And it's really pouring, hard. They arrived at Tetsuya's home, drenched.


End file.
